San Valentín
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: Historias Cortas para celebrar el 14 de febrero. HolandaXBélgica. En esos momentos ella no quería verlo, pero había otras formas de decir lo que sentía.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** 100 años son mucho.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Seborga, Wy, Romano (solo se menciona)  
**Resumen:** A veces Wy se comporta de un modo tan lindo, que hace que la espera sea insoportable

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, bueno, en realidad son un conjunto de one shots, o drables. Es para conmemorar la cercana del 14 de febrero, y los protagonizaran mis parejas favoritas de Hetalia. La primera es, obviamente, SeborgaXWy, otras serian: LituaniaXBelarus, SuizaXLiechtenstein, AustriaXHungría, FranciaXSeychelles, Estados UnidosXInglaterra, Sacro Imperio RomanoXChibitalia, DinamarcaXNoruega, SueciaXFinlandia, EstoniaXUcrania, GreciaXJapón, RusiaXChina y Hong KongXTaiwan.

Espero que disfruten su lectura.

* * *

El italiano caminaba por su pequeña ciudad, y a cada paso sentía la fija mirada de la castaña en el. Había estado siguiéndolo todo el día. El trataba de comportarse como si nada estuviera pasando, pero el ceño fruncido con el que Wy lo miraba se lo hacia realmente difícil.

Finalmente se detuvo en un lindo parque donde estaba un vendedor de helados. Guío a la pequeña a una banca, y con una sonrisa le pidió que lo esperara mientras iba por helado para ambos. La chica se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Seborga, sin que él lo notara.

La pequeña espero paciente, moviendo los pies de adelante hacia atrás. Estaba nerviosa. Había tenido que escapar de sus hermanos para llegar a Italia justo el 14 de febrero. Ella sola se había puesto a trabajar para hacerle un regalo. Le hizo un cuadro, un retrato de ellos dos, curiosamente comiendo helado, como cuando se conocieron. Bueno, tal vez le pidió un poco de ayuda al Príncipe, pero la mayor parte la hizo ella. Quería dárselo, pero no encontraba el momento, y los nervios la mantenían extrañamente callada. La voz del italiano llamándola constantemente la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Seborga le dio su helado y se sentó a su lado. Lo fueron comiendo, lentamente y sin hablar. El castaño termino primero y se quedo observando dulcemente a la pequeña. Al darse cuenta, un color carmín se apodero de las mejillas de Wy.

- ¿Q-Qué rayos quieres? –dijo la australiana a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué veniste hasta aquí en 14 de febrero? –pregunto Seborga mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza castaña de Wy y revolvía sus cabellos.

- ¡Déjame! –Exclamo la chica apartando de un manotazo la mano del italiano- V-Vine –empezó a explicar Wy, rehuyéndole la mirada a Seborga, un más sonrojada que antes y con voz suave- p-porque quería verte idiota.

Seborga sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Qué no puedes esperar? Te dije que yo…

- ¡Dijiste que me cortejarías hasta dentro de 100 años! –Le interrumpió exaltada Wy- ¡Lo se! ¡Pero yo no puedo esperar! Falta mucho para eso –termino su frase mirándolo a los ojos.

El italiano estaba impresionado por las palabras de la chica. De repente se sonrojo tanto, que su hermano Romano lo hubiera confundido con uno de sus deliciosos tomates. Tomo a Wy de los hombros suavemente, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- También haces muy difícil mi espera pequeña Wy, yo también deseo que el tiempo pase pronto, porque eres una chica muy linda, y de verdad quiero que seas mi novia.

Wy sintió que su corazón se detenía, los colores le subieron a la cara, tuvo la sensación de mariposas en el estomago. Se aparto de el, giro su cara para que el no viera su sonrojo. Busco en su mochila el cuadro, adornado con un gran moño azul. Se lo tendió violentamente a Seborga.

- T-Toma

- ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto el chico tomando el cuadro entre sus manos.

- Es obvio lo que es, es tu regalo de San Valentín Idiota

El chico quito con cuidado el moño azul y observo el cuadro. Era muy bello, esa niña si que tenia talento. La miro a ella, que desde hacia unos minutos el color rojo no abandonaba sus mejillas.

- Muchas gracias Wy, pero, yo no tengo un regalo para ti –le dijo un poco apenado Seborga.

- No hay problema idiota –dijo tranquila la pequeña y con una pequeña sonrisa- me lo darás luego. O mejor aun, cómprame otro helado ahora mismo.

Wy tomo del brazo a Seborga y lo llevo hasta donde estaba el vendedor de Helados. Sentados juntos comiendo helado, eran esos momentos los que definitivamente hacían que valiera la espera. Ese seria uno de muchos 14 de febreros que pasarían juntos.

* * *

Bueno ahí esta, por favor comenten, se aceptan criticas, si ven algún error en la ortografía díganmelo por favor. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Actualizare diario, será una pareja por día, y una extra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Chocolate  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Liechtenstein, Suiza  
**Resumen:** Suiza es una potencia chocolatera, aun así Liech quiere hacerle un chocolate para San Valentín.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Segunda entrega de esta serie de one shots. Como Liechtenstein no tiene nombre humano, simplemente lo deje en Liech (Lilly no cuenta).

* * *

Liech andaba de un lado a otro en la cocina. Mañana era 14 de febrero y había decidió hacerle a su hermano Vash. Este había salido rumbo a una reunión importante, así que tenia bastante tiempo para prepararlo bien.

Mientras ponía el chocolate derretido en un molde con forma de corazón, la invadió la inseguridad ¿Y si no le gustaba su chocolate a Vash? Después de todo su hermano tenia los chocolates mas deliciosos del mundo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarse para continuar con su pequeño trabajo.

Una vez el chocolate estuvo frio lo saco del molde y empezó a decorarlo con grageas de colores, y con ellas escribió en alemán "Ich Liebe Dich".

Apenas estaba envolviendo el chocolate cuando escucho que llegaba su hermano. El rubio gritaba su nombre, y ella apuradamente metió el chocolate envuelto en una pequeña caja rosa. Cuando Vash llego a la cocina, Liech se giro bruscamente para verlo, mientras ocultaba tras de si la pequeña caja.

- Bienvenido hermano –dijo con su voz suave, pero con nerviosismo evidente.

- ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto preocupado por su actitud.

- P-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo te fue en la junta? –pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación, lo cual funciono, puesto que Vash endureció su rostro al recordar la dichosa junta.

- Lo de siempre, Estados Unidos y sus ideas estúpidas, Inglaterra peleando con Francia, olvídalo prefiero no hablar de eso –empezó a masajear sus sienes para calmarse un poco.

Liech poco a poco se fue escabullendo hacia la puerta, intentando que Vash en ningún momento viera su regalo.

- Hermano, disculpa, tengo que ir a mi habitación, volveré pronto para cenar –y dicho eso, salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Vash se extraño del comportamiento de su hermana, pero se alivio de estar solo un momento. Del bolsillo de su gabardina saco una caja de regalo, dentro había un hermoso reloj, color dorado y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Podría ser un gasto innecesario, pero nada era demasiado para Liech.

El día amaneció hermoso, así que ambos hermanos decidieron tomar un paseo por la ciudad. Se detuvieron frente a una fuente. Los niños lanzaban monedas dentro con el fin de ver cumplidos sus deseos.

- Cuanto desperdicio de dinero –La rubia rió ante el comentario de su hermano- Liech –pronuncio llamando la atención de su hermana- Hay algo que quiero darte, se que para demostrar el amor no es necesario recurrir a costosos regalos, pero quiero que tengas esto –en ese momento le entrego la cajita, la rubia la tomo entre sus manos, al ver el reloj, sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, y abrazo fuertemente a Vash.

- Gracias hermano, yo también quiero darte algo, lo hice yo, se que no es gran cosa –le extiende la caja a su hermano- es un chocolate, aunque se que tu fabricas unos mejores.

El chico abrió la caja, al ver el chocolate que su hermana hizo para él, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Vamos, te esforzaste mucho, seguro esta delicioso –corto un trozo y lo comió- esta muy bueno, ¿Quieres probarlo?

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro.

Pero contrario a lo que Liech pensaba, Vash no corto un trozo, si no que junto sus labios en un beso con Liechtenstein.

- Hermano –dijo sonrojada la rubia.

- ¿Dulce verdad?, pero no tan dulce como tú.

Ante el halago, la rubia se sonrojo como nunca, estaba tan emocionada que no noto cuando su amado hermano la tomo de la mano para continuar con su paseo. Pasarían todo el día juntos, después de todo era día de los enamorados.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta Aqui, ya saben dejen comentarios con sus impresiones, y diganme en que puedo mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Una Cita.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Lituania, Belarus, Rusia  
**Resumen: **Toris da mucho y se conforma con tan poco. Natalya sabe como remediar eso. 

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Uso humano de los nombres, un poco de OcC, disculpen por eso.

* * *

La situación no podía estar peor. No sabía qué era lo que le ponía más nervioso, el increíble deceso en la temperatura cuando Iván empezó a sonreír, o la fuerte presencia de Natalya. Tal vez fueran ambas.

La razón de estar ahí, frente a Iván, era un tanto inusual. Como siempre que tenia oportunidad, Toris le pidió una cita a Natalya. Y no era para cualquier día, no, era para el día de los enamorados. Sabía que podía recibir un golpe por parte de la chica, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, Natalya había aceptado.

Y por eso ahora se encontraban en la oficina de Iván. Habían estado en silencio desde que entraron en ella, e Iván no los había dejado de observar con una de esas sonrisas suyas que asustarían a cualquiera. Toris iba a romper el hielo, pero el ruso hablo primero.

- ¿Así que planean tener una cita, verdad? –La pregunta iba dirigida a su hermana pequeña.

- Así es hermano –dijo ella sin mucha emoción.

- Se te nota feliz Toris, siempre estas intentando conseguir una cita con mi hermana, así que esto debe significarte una gran alegría, ¿No? –pregunto un tanto severo Iván.

- S-Sí, estoy muy contento –respondió el lituano visiblemente turbado.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste Natalya?

- No lo sé, sentí deseos de aceptar su petición por una vez, además vas a estar ocupado ese día ¿Verdad? –la expresión de la joven se había vuelto un tanto triste.

- No es como si ese día fuera muy importante –respondió él- pero es cierto que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- No me refería a eso hermano.

Toris observo lo triste que se veía Natalya y lo indiferente que era Iván con ella. La atmosfera en aquella habitación era cada vez más densa conforme avanzaba la conversación.

- Está bien –soltó de repente el ruso- tienen mi autorización para salir juntos, pero Toris, comprenderás que soy un poco sobreprotector con mis hermanas, espero que no te moleste el hecho de que tendrán vigilancia durante su cita.

Natalya miro ilusionada a su hermano, sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero toque sonrosado ante la idea de que su hermano se preocupara por ella. Toris se decepciono un poco, esa no era la idea de cita que tenía en mente, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Habían salido desde temprano. Pasearon un rato, comieron en un pequeño café con ambiente familiar, hasta fueron a ver una película. Una cita bastante normal, eso si ignoraban la molesta sensación de ser observados todo el tiempo. Bueno, a Natalya no le molestaba del todo, después de todo había sido idea de su hermano.

Iban de regreso a casa de la chica. Toris resistía el impulso de tomarla de la mano. Sabía muy bien que un paso en falso significaba un grave daño a su integridad física. Seguían avanzando, hasta que el castaño recordó que aun no le había dado su regalo a Natalya. Suavemente tomo la orilla del saco de la joven llamando su atención. Esta se volvió un poco molesta hacia él, pero se había prometido ser tolerante, así que no se pondría a despotricar contra él. Toris miro a su amada cariñosamente, con un carmín coloreándole la blanca piel de sus mejillas. De quien sabe donde había sacado una caja hermosamente adornada con papel color añil y un vistoso moño blanco.

- Es tu regalo de San Valentín –dijo tímidamente el lituano- por favor no lo abras aquí, me dolería ver que no te gusta.

Natalya acepto la caja, impresionada por ese acto tan lindo por parte de Toris. Sonrojada y apenada, volvió sus ojos a él.

- No tengo ningún regalo para ti –espeto con la voz temblándole.

- No tienes por qué darme nada –dijo sonriente y haciendo gestos quitándole importancia a las palabras de Natalya- me basta con que hayas salido conmigo hoy. Muchas gracias –agradeció cálidamente, mirando con amor a la chica.

Toris daba tanto por ella, y se conformaba con tan poco. Quizás cualquier otro día lo habría golpeado, habría vociferado que al único al que le aceptaba sus regalos era a su hermano. Pero no ese día. Natalya sintió una calidez en su pecho, que Iván jamás sería capaz de provocar. Volteo a todos lados, e identifico a los hombres que los seguían. Tomo la mano de Toris y echo a correr entre las personas, perdiendo de vista rápidamente a sus vigilantes.

Se ocultaron en un callejón, que estaba al lado de un restaurante poco concurrido. Seguro esos sujetos retomarían rápido su pista. Toris quiso preguntar qué es lo que sucedía con ella, pero Natalya lo interrumpió.

- No te he comprado nada, pero si hay algo que quiero darte.

Miro a la chica confundido, pero la duda de lo que había querido decir no duro mucho cuando sintió los suaves labios de Natalya junto a los suyos. Cerró los ojos entregándose a aquella agradable sensación, que lastimosamente no duro mucho.

- Pienso que tal vez, eres más agradable de lo que pensaba, se podría decir que hasta me gustas.

Con esas palabras de la chica retomaron su camino de regreso, y esos sujetos volvieron a encontrarlos. Pero a Toris ya no le importaba, pues había recibido el mejor de los regalos.

* * *

Modifique un poquito el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, siento que me quedo mejor que los primeros dos, pero me interesa saber que piensan asi que dejenme un review por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Buon San Valentino  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Alemania e Italia, se mencionan otras cuantas naciones europeas y a Japón.  
**Resumen:** Ludwig siempre acababa confundiendo las cosas.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Se usa nombre humano.**  
**

* * *

Desde hace varios años, el día de San Valentín era una tortura para Ludwig. Era un día en el que siempre acababa preguntándose cuando seria el momento que entendería por completo a Feliciano. Pero no era culpa de Feliciano, era el quien había confundido las cosas. Y aun con el pasar del tiempo no podía dejar de ser inocente en algunos sentidos, y cometía el mismo error de todos los años, pensar que lo suyo con Feliciano era una relación de pareja.

Por lo general Feliciano empezaba ese día visitando su casa, llevándole algún regalo, casi siempre rosas rojas. De ese rojo que adquirían las mejillas del rubio con los detalles del italiano. Y que le dejaban la mente en blanco cuando al finalizar le daba un abrazo más fuerte de lo normal. Ese era el momento cuando surgían las dudas ¿De que modo lo quería Italia?

Y sintiéndose dueño del corazón de Feliciano lo acompañaba a que fuera a dejar regalos a todos sus amigos. Amigos como su hermano Gilbert, Elizabeta, Roderich, Antonio, por supuesto a Romano, Kiku y a un largo etcétera. Le importaba poco cuales fueran los regalos destinados a estas personas, pero sentía su sangre hervir, cuando después de que le dieran las gracias, Feliciano impetuoso como solo él, colocaba dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de cada uno.

Y por alguna extraña razón, una vez solos, soltaba un montón de estupideces. Tales como: "¿Acaso conmigo no te basta?, ¿Qué tienes que andar coqueteando con otras personas?". Y como siempre Feliciano no entendía nada, y más que sentir vergüenza por ser un infiel –como Ludwig le gritaba- sentía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer el alemán.

Una vez cansado de gritar se ponía a reflexionar. Era justo eso lo que se había propuesto no hacer esa mañana, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Otra vez. Y para finalizar Feliciano le preguntaba precedido de un largo "Ve~" que si se encontraba bien. Después de un "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar", Feliciano hacia pasta para la cena.

Pero este año había sido todo diferente. Pues en medio de su perorata, Feliciano lo había callado con un beso. "No te pongas celoso Alemania" había soltado de repente. El italiano tomo su abrigo y la bolsa que contenía los regalos que le habían dado –incluyendo uno de Ludwig- y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Nos vemos mañana Alemania –se despidió, pero no recibió contestación, pues el mencionado aun estaba en shock por lo del beso- me encanta pasar los días contigo. Hoy fue un día muy especial, y perdona si no te lo digo con todas las alegorías que usualmente se usan, pero, yo estaría muy feliz si consideraras ser mi pareja –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y al momento se sonrojo levemente y soltó un gritito, de esos que lo caracterizan- ¡¿Pero que dije?, olvida eso, nos vemos luego.

Sin embargo, hubo de pasar un rato para que Ludwig saliera de su estupefacción, para poder analizar las palabras del italiano. Cabe decir, que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escucho todo lo que le dijo su hermano cuando llego a casa, algo de Antonio y Romano. Cuando por fin descifro todo aquello que dijo el castaño, sintió como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía deprisa. Salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la del italiano. En su momento no había podido decir nada ante aquella petición, pero ahora podía darle su respuesta.

* * *

Fue un lio empezar con este capitulo, porque no tenia una idea de lo que iban a hacer, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios. Le doy las gracias a Chibi Daisy (lo pongo aquí por que no tiene cuenta) por corregirme con lo de "Ich liebe dich", como podrás ver, ya lo corregí. En fin sigan dejando sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Ramo de Flores.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Hungría, Austria.  
**Resumen: **No hacían falta grandes regalos, solo estar juntos

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos, si creo que eso es todo.

* * *

Elizabeta apreciaba todas los detalles que Roderich tenia para con ella. Habían dejado de ser esposos desde hace tiempo, y aun así él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Era todo un caballero.

Aunque disfrutaba de oírlo tocar el piano desde lejos, el siempre la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en el banquillo junto a él. Al finalizar la pieza tomaba su mano y la besaba, diciendo cosas como "Espero que la hayas disfrutado, porque la toque especialmente para ti", lo decía con una mirada tan apasionada que le hacia latir el corazón con mucha fuerza.

Las cosas entre ellos eran así de sencillas. Estar uno en compañía del otro era todo un placer. Y a veces sin palabras, se decían tantas cosas.

Y aunque el siempre le demostraba su amor de muchas maneras, el 14 de febrero siempre le enviaba un sencillo, pero hermoso ramo de flores. Le parecía adorable la manera en que lo enviaba, siempre con remitente desconocido, pero de algún u otro modo siempre sabía que era él –el repartidor siempre mencionaba a Mariazell- y luego el actuaba como si nada.

Y es que ellos no necesitaban regalos fastuosos, ni preparar algo especial. Siempre estaban juntos, y eso les bastaba.

* * *

Aquí tienen este pequeño, Drabble? (espero que sea así). Amo esta pareja, desde antes de ver Hetalia, amo la historia del imperio Austro-Húngaro. Así que esto lo escribí con mucho amor, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Poción de amor.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Francia y Seychelles  
**Resumen:** Fue el ambiente el que hizo que terminara comprando aquella botellita.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre Humano, al menos para Francis. Notas abajo!

* * *

Había muchas parejas hospedadas en su hogar. Seychelles era uno de los destinos favoritos de los enamorados por ser un lugar paradisiaco. Y sin embargo ella estaba ahí sola.

Le había comprado a una mujer que se decía hechicera una botellita de cristal color azul. La mujer le aseguro que era una pócima de amor muy poderosa, que podía hacer que la persona que amabas estuviera contigo para siempre. En ese momento le había parecido lo más interesante. Pero ahora se avergonzaba de haber caído en aquella tontería.

Estaba sentada en el techo de una cabaña de vigilancia del Jardín Botánico*, moviendo los pies rítmicamente de adelante hacia atrás. Cayó en cuenta que tal vez la compro solo porque era día de San Valentín y se dejo llevar por el ambiente. Sabia que una estúpida poción no le ayudaría para nada. La persona que ella quería, era alguien tan libertino, dudaba que toda la magia del mundo lo pudiera cambiar.

Aunque dudo en que hacer con la pequeña botellita, en un ataque le impulsividad, la arrojo fuerte hacia el suelo. Iría por ella apenas tocara el suelo, no era correcto tirar las cosas nada más porque si. ¿Qué culpa tenia el suelo después de todo?

Pasados varios segundos no escucho el cristal contra el suelo, sino un leve quejido. Se asomo temerosa de haber golpeado a alguno de los turistas que tantas divisas le dejaban. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Francis sosteniendo la botella con una mano y sobándose la cabeza con la otra mientras miraba justo donde ella estaba.

- ¡¿Q-Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar repartiendo amor por ahí! –le grito desde su lugar la morena.

- Esa no es manera de hablarle hermanito Francia –dijo Francis fingiendo llorar y mordiendo su inseparable pañuelo.

- ¡No hagas eso!, es lastimero, ya bajo.

Y pocos segundos después la chica ya estaba frente a él.

- ¿Para que viniste? De seguro tenias muchos planes para hoy –Le dijo Seychelles a Francis.

- Los planes pueden esperar, he venido especialmente para verte –respondió al comentario de la morena con una radiante sonrisa- te ves tan mona con esos listones, pero ya tienes mucho con ellos.

- P-Pues si, no me desharía de un regalo, aunque me lo hayas dado tú.

- Entonces este tampoco terminara en la basura –de algún lugar saco una cajita- también son unos listones, rojos, como a ti te gustan –abrió la cajita y se los enseño a la joven- es más, vamos a estrenarlos ahora mismo.

Se coloco detrás de ella y deshizo sus coletas lentamente, para no jalar por accidente su cabello. Le tendió los viejos listones a la joven mientras se disponía a peinarla de nuevo. Acabo en un santiamén, y se tomo un poquito de tiempo para ver su trabajo y observar si no había imperfecciones. Seychelles se sentía un tanto incomoda con la mirada de Francis clavada en ella.

- ¿Ya acabaste? –pregunto hastiada.

-Casi –respondió el francés.

- ¿Qué tanto te puede faltar?

- Pues…–y acto seguido Francis sostenía la botellita con la poción frente a sus ojos. Ella intento tomarla, pero el fue más rápido y la esquivo- ¿Para que quieres esta cosa? ¿No te es suficiente con mi amor?

- ¡No, no me basta! –grito ella toda sonrojada.

Francis sonrió autosuficiente.

-Pero no necesitas pociones para que yo te ame querida, porque –se acerco a su oreja y susurro- Je t'aime, Seychelles.

Por la cara de la isleña desfilaron distintos tonos de rojo. Al ver esto Francis se carcajeo un poco.

- ¡Eres tan linda!, tu hermanito Francia te invita a salir.

Seychelles se dejo llevar por Francis. Después de todo no estuvo sola entre tanto enamorado.

* * *

Jardín Botánico* En la capital de Seychelles, Victoria, hay un enorme jardín botánico, que aparte de servir como atracción turística, también es reserva natural para varias especies de tortugas.

Me encantan estos dos, si lo leen y les gusta, me harán muy feliz. Use la idea de la poción de amor, porque leí que en Seychelles creen en ese tipo de cosas, y me dije "¿Por qué no?" y lo escribí así. Dejen comentarios con sus impresiones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Márcame la piel*

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** España, Italia del Sur, Francia, Prusia, Alemania y Italia del Norte.  
**Resumen:** Porque bajo presión, las confesiones salen mejor

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre humano. Esta relacionado con dos capítulos anteriores, aunque realmente pueden leerlo aislado.

* * *

Lovino se encontraba en la plaza de la cuidad coqueteando con cuanta chica se le cruzaba enfrente. A algunas hasta les había regalado rosas. Era 14 de febrero y había un montón de vendedores de flores en el lugar. Y a pesar de que había logrado una buena charla con algunas jóvenes, se sentía un tanto deprimido.

Se había quedado solo desde temprano. Se levanto temprano y no encontró a Feliciano por ningún lugar. Le hubiera gustado ver una cara familiar deseándole un feliz día. Y aunque él se merecía los más increíbles regalos, se hubiera conformado con algo pequeño. Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Antonio. ¡No! A ese idiota no quería verle la cara. No es que lo extrañara o algo así.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, lo vio caminar confundido entre la gente de la plaza. Aunque quería gritarle que ahí estaba, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió escapar de ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de emprender la huida, el idiota grito su nombre y corrió a alcanzarlo. No tuvo mas que esperarlo donde estaba. Antonio llego a él con una de sus típicas sonrisas bobas, de esas sonrisas que hacen que Lovino pierda los estribos y comience a gritarle. Pero había mucha gente ahí, así que se limito a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Lovi~ -pronuncio el español el nombre del italiano en un tono cantarín mientras se abalanzaba a abrasarlo- ¡te extrañe tanto Lovi!

- ¡Ya basta, déjame en paz bastardo! –Se removía entre sus brazos el de ojos verdes- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que venir a gastar mi tiempo?

El español hizo un puchero, pero rápidamente recobro su sonrisa.

- He venido a invitarte a comer, ¿Hay algún lugar en especial al que te gustaría ir?, Estaba viendo que hay muchos restaurantes nuevos por aquí, tal vez deberíamos… -Antonio empezó a hablar sin descanso, mientras Lovino, un poco sonrojado analizaba la invitación- estaba ¡delicioso!, y pensé que a todos…

- Está bien –le interrumpió Romano- pero no se me antoja ir a ningún restaurante, algo de comida casera me vendría bien –dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

El rostro de Antonio se ilumino, y, según Romano, había puesto una cara muy estúpida. Tan, tan estúpida, que le dieron ganas de retirar lo que había dicho, pero no pudo, porque sabia que el idiota se pondría sentimental, y eso no le convenía, y menos en ese lugar.

- ¿Vamos a tu casa? –pregunto Antonio empezando a caminar junto al italiano.

- No, la verdad no tengo ganas de estar ahí ahora mismo, mejor vamos a tu casa.

Lovino siguió avanzando, pero Antonio se había quedado atrás. Las palabras de Roma lo habían hecho estremecer, y sonrojado prefirió seguir caminando rumbo a su casa, sumido en un silencio, que a Lovino le pareció extraño. Y como no, si ese tenia una boca que nunca paraba de hablar.

Por el camino se encontraron a Ludwig y a Feliciano. El italiano menor los había abrazado efusivamente y les dio sus respectivos regalos. Mientras que Ludwig solo les deseo un feliz día.

Al llegar a la casa de Antonio, este se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para preparar algo para los dos. Mientras tanto, Lovino se quedo en la sala, buscando algo con que entretenerse. Finalmente tomo un libro y se sentó a leerlo. Al parecer estaba entretenido, pues de repente Antonio estaba frente a el diciéndole que la comida estaba lista.

Había hecho una deliciosa paella, y había servido dos copas con su mejor vino. A penas iban a empezar a comer cuando el timbre de la casa indico que había llegado alguien. Lovino frunció el ceño, pues Antonio había salido corriendo a abrir la puerta. Y aunque tenía hambre, tenía la mala (más bien buena) costumbre de esperar a que estuvieran todos en la mesa. De repente Antonio se asomo tímidamente por la puerta del comedor.

- Lovi, tenemos visitas –y antes de que el italiano pudiera reaccionar, sus dos malos amigos habían entrado intempestivamente a la cocina.

-¡Lovino! –Canturreo el francés- dale a tu hermanito Francia un abrazo –y se abalanzo sobre el chico, quien le dio una patada en el estomago para alejarlo.

- ¡No te acerques a mi pervertido! –por seguridad propia, Francis decidió sentarse en una silla lo más alejada de Lovino.

- Ahahaha –rió estridentemente Gilbert- ¡Antonio tenemos hambre! ¡Aliméntanos!

Antonio no tuvo mas remedio que ir y servir otros dos platos, pero esta vez no se molesto en servirles vino en una fina copa. El quería tener un momento a solas con Lovino, pero no por eso iba a echarlos de mala manera. Los cuatro comieron lentamente. Lovino estaba tenso por la presencia de los otros dos. Al terminar, ellos no se fueron. ¡No!. Se quedaron hablando campantemente en la sala del español. Quien a su vez estaba impaciente. Y Romano se había puesto a leer otra vez aquel libro. No quería estar inmerso en las conversaciones de esos locos. El tiempo pasaba y Antonio por fin decidió ponerle fin a aquella situación.

- Chicos, ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? –pregunto gentilmente, pues no quería ofenderlos.

- No –respondieron sus amigos al unisonó.

- Bueno, yo si –admitió Francis- pero me encanta molestarte, así que puede esperar.

- ¡Pero les dije que quería estar solo con Lovi! –grito exasperado el español.

Lovino dejo de lado el dichoso libro. Antonio se quedo pasmado. En cambio Francis y Gilbert empezaron a reír.

- Lo que quieras decirle, tendrás que decírselo delante de nosotros –Dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- Tiene razón, además creo que seria mejor teniéndonos de testigos.

Antonio salió corriendo rumbo a una de las habitaciones. Lovino estaba tan confundido con la situación, que no noto el gesto preocupado en los otros dos que se quedaron en la sala. Francis pensó en ir a por Antonio y decirle que se irían si eso quería, pero el español entro en la habitación con la guitarra en mano. Se sentó junto a Lovino y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Acto que hizo que Lovino se sonrojara a más no poder. Empezó a tocar una suave melodía. Al principio solo veía al español cantando, al poco rato puso toda su atención en la letra de la canción.

- Mi corazón puede aguantarte y me convences, cuando quieras que te piense no me mientas, solo márcame la piel –cantaba con toda su pasión el español.

Era una jodida canción romántica, pensaba Lovino. ¿Para que estaría Antonio cantándole una canción romántica? Y entonces cayó en cuenta. Cuando Antonio termino de cantar tomo una de sus manos y la beso.

- He estado esperando mucho para esto, Lovino Vargas ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Y Lovino se quedo en blanco. Literalmente. Blanco que se transformo en rojo rápidamente. El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Francis y Gilbert se encaminaron a la salida.

- West me espera en casa, nos vemos luego –se despidió el germano.

- Yo tengo que tomar un vuelo a Seychelles en media hora –dijo Francis y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Ambos quedaron solos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. El tiempo pasaba y Lovino no le respondía. Empezaba a temer lo peor. Por dentro Romano maldecía y se enfurruñaba, pero sabía bien lo que respondería. Bajo la cabeza y apretó fuerte la mano de Antonio. Susurro algo que el español no puedo oír bien.

- Perdón Lovi, no te entendí.

- ¡Que si! ¡Dije que si bastardo! –grito totalmente rojo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Antonio. Quien no perdió tiempo y lo abrazo por la espalda.

- Aw~ Lovi, eres tan tierno –y con suavidad beso sus labios.

- Tonto –le dijo Romano antes de abrazar a su nuevo novio.

* * *

Márcame la piel* le puse ese titulo porque no se me ocurrió otro, perdonen. También es el nombre de la canción que canta Toño, del cantante mexicano Yahir. Lamento si no escogí la de un cantante español, pero es que esa era la canción que estaba escuchando cuando lo escribí, y pensé que quedaba bien.

Acabe, me quedo más largo que los otros. Aquí esta el one shot de mi OTP. Es que los amo, me identifico totalmente con ellos porque curiosamente mi fruta favorita es el tomate XD. Espero que les guste, si tuve alguna falta de ortografía háganmelo saber por favor.

Por cierto este capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga, ¡Diego! (no se llama así, pero así le decimos).


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** 14 de Marzo.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Grecia, Japón, China, Taiwán, Corea y se menciona a Hong Kong  
**Resumen:** Porque en Japón, la respuesta se da el 14 de marzo.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre humano. Un poco de OoC.

* * *

Heracles había ido a visitar a Kiku. Y ni bien había tocado a la puerta cuando esta se abrió intempestivamente dejando salir a Yao, quien corría como loco. Le pareció raro eso, pero no le presto atención. Pero apenas asomaba la cara por la puerta Im Yong Soo salía gritándole a su hermano mayor. Agitaba una cajita en las manos y vociferaba algo como "el chocolate se origino en mí". Desde dentro la joven Taiwán grito su nombre y el coreano salió corriendo por la misma dirección en que se fue Yao.

- Yong Soo, ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Hiciste un desastre en la cocina de Kiku, ven acá y recógelo! –Gritaba la castaña amenazante.

- No tiene caso –y finalmente Kiku apareció. Con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro- Yo lo recogeré.

Kiku finalmente reparo en la presencia del griego, lo saludo con la mano y la más grande de sus sonrisas.

- Buenas tardes Heracles-san –saludo suavemente el japonés.

- Hola –correspondió al saludo con voz pausada.

- Bueno Kiku –interrumpió Taiwán- me voy, gracias por ayudarme a preparar el chocolate.

- De nada, se que a Hong Kong le gustara.

Y después de que la joven se hubo despedido. Ambos entraron a la casa del japonés.

- Espero que no le moleste Heracles, pero debo limpiar la cocina, mis hermanos han venido y han dejado un desastre.

- No hay problema, puedo ayudarte… Claro, solo si tú quieres.

Y después de terminar de limpiar la cocina Kiku observo a Heracles con mucho interés.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto el griego ante la inquisitiva mirada del japonés.

Kiku no dijo nada, y se dirigió a abrir un cajón, del cual saco una bolsita transparente cerrada por un moño de color rojo. Se veía claramente el chocolate en forma de corazón.

- Para usted –le dijo Kiku sonrojado mientras le daba la bolsita.

- Gracias, pero yo no traje nada para ti.

- No se preocupe, si le ha gustado mi regalo, regréseme el gesto el 14 de abril –dijo para restarle importancia, pero con el carmín tatuado en sus mejillas.

Con sus no pocos conocimientos sobre la cultura japonesa, entendió lo que Kiku quería decir. Y aunque era un poco desidioso, encontraría algún detalle para demostrarle al japonés, que el también lo quería.

* * *

Listo, espero que les guste!, gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Y creo que cambiare la pareja de Chibitalia y SIR, no tengo una idea para esta pareja, la cambiare por HolandaXBélgica. Bueno, ya saben, se aceptan criticas y algunos cuantos kyas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Mariposas.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Hong Kong, Taiwán, Japón solo es mencionado.

**Resumen:** A veces Hong Kong tiene lindos detalles.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **No mucho, uso de nombre humano para Japón, OoC(¿)

* * *

Después de salir de la casa de Japón (Quien amablemente le había ayudado a hacer un chocolate) Taiwán se dirigía emocionada a casa de Hong Kong. Se había puesto su mejor vestido, y un rojo tenue adornaba sus mejillas. Sostenía firme la bolsita con el chocolate para el chico, e ilusionada, imaginaba como reaccionaria Hong Kong ante su regalo. Pensaba también, en las pocas veces que podían verse, ya que Hong Kong se la pasaba trabajando todo el tiempo. Y era por eso que los momentos junto a él, eran lo más preciado.

Una vez frente a la casa del chico, su corazón latió aun más deprisa. Respiro hondo y tomo valor para tocar la puerta. Se escucho un estruendo desde dentro de la casa, poco después Hong Kong abría la puerta con su típica cara de póker.

- Hola –saludo secamente el chico.

- H-hola, ¿puedo pasar? –pidió amablemente la nerviosa taiwanesa.

- ¡Ah! Sí, perdona –y se hizo un lado para que la joven pasara.

Caminaron hacia la cocina a paso lento. Hong Kong parecía preocupado por algo, pero con lo poco expresivo que era el muchacho, dudaba enterarse del que era. El chico le indico que tomara asiento.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té? –ofreció Hong Kong.

- N-no, solo he venido a traerte algo, Kiku me ha ayudado a hacerlo.

Hong Kong le miro intrigado, y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Y qué es? –pregunto bastante interesado.

- B-Bueno, no vayas a hacerte ideas erróneas –extendió violentamente sus brazos para tenderle el chocolate que había hecho- ¡Toma!

Él lo tomo entre sus manos. Y como no, su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión. ¡Y tanto que le había costado!, una sonrisa seria más que suficiente. Hong Kong se levanto de golpe y dejo su chocolate en la mesa.

- Espera un momento –dijo para salir corriendo de la cocina.

Taiwán empezó a sentirse triste y un tanto enfadada. No debió haberle hecho nada. Pero ya que, no iba a armarle un berrinche ahí. Hong Kong volvió rápidamente, así que trato de controlarse.

- También tengo algo para ti –dicho esto, dejo una caja sin mucho adorno frente a ella- ah, y gracias por el chocolate –tomo su regalo, y empezó a comerlo.

Taiwán se sorprendió porque el chico le había hecho un regalo. Abrió rápidamente la caja, pues la curiosidad la carcomía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su regalo. Era un juego de aretes y collar con dije, que tenían forma de mariposa. Eran de plata y muy hermosos. Ahora hasta sentía un poco de pena de solo haberle dado un simple chocolate. Iba abrir la boca para agradecer el regalo, pero Hong Kong metió inesperadamente un trozo de chocolate en su boca.

- ¿Está bueno, no? –Taiwán se puso roja, pero de coraje y cuando iba a empezar a reclamar Hong Kong le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que solo se ven cada mil años y con voz suave dijo- feliz San Valentín.

* * *

Fin. No se si lo hice bien, pues son personajes de los cuales no he visto mucho, pero me imagino que Taiwán es un tanto tsundere, y aunque Hong Kong tenga una cara inexpresiva, es muy atrevido. Espero que les haya gustado y ¡gracias por sus reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Compartiendo.

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Rusia, China, Corea. Japón, Lituania y Belarus solo se mencionan.  
**Resumen:** Para ellos ese día no tiene mucho sentido, sin embargo el destino los puso en el mismo lugar.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre Humano, OoC (no se si sea, pero por si acaso).

* * *

Rusia se encontraba caminando pacíficamente por ahí. Había estado haciendo papeleo desde temprano y contra todo pronostico acabo relativamente temprano. Y como la casa estaba muy tranquila, sin nadie alrededor, decidió salir a pasear.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero un ruido de hojarasca llamo su atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido. Era China corriendo como poseso. Quien en cuanto vio un árbol se escondió tras el tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Vio también como Corea se acerco buscando algo con la mirada. Dio unos gritos a los que no puso atención, pero pronto se fue por otro camino. Entonces Yao suspiro aliviado.

Se acerco a Yao sin que este se diera cuenta y le toco el hombro, a lo que el chino reacciono asustándose.

- ¿Juegas a las escondidas? –pregunto con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

- Ah, eres tú, si algo así –respondió un poco más tranquilo y con gesto severo.

- ¿Acaso huías de él?

- Es que es un molesto, me quería obligar a comerme su estúpido chocolate –contesto claramente enfadado.

Iván se extraño ante el comentario de Yao. Hasta que comprendió todo. Después de todo esa era la razón de la cita de Toris con su hermana Natalya.

- ¿También hiciste un chocolate? –Inquirió el ruso con un renovado aire infantil- no entiendo porque todo mundo se emociona este día.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho –dijo Yao con desinterés- pero sí, hice un chocolate, nos reunimos casi todos en casa de Kiku, ya que él acostumbra regalar chocolates para esta fecha.

Yao saco de una de sus mangas una bolsita transparente, bolsita que contenía el chocolate, y lo observo un rato.

- He estado corriendo mucho, pero aun así no tengo tanta hambre, si quieres lo compartimos.

Iván se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso, y asintió con la cabeza. No había un lugar para sentarse por ahí, así que se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol compartiendo el chocolate. Ninguno entendía lo que representaba San Valentín, pero por alguna razón habían terminado de aquella manera. Y no les molesto.

* * *

Ay no se que decir, ya quedan pocos capítulos, y ya tengo pensadas casi todas las historias, pero el DenNoru se me hace difícil, pero no me rendiré!


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Dulzura.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Estonia y Ucrania  
**Resumen:** El mundo se reducía a la mirada del otro.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre humano.

* * *

Yakaterina miraba el paisaje que estaba del otro lado de la ventana. Edward tecleaba rápidamente en su lap top. Ambos en sus mundos, ambos en un mismo sillón, como ignorándose. Y sin embargo la presencia del otro a su lado los turbaba, como si el piso temblara, y un torbellino de emociones revoloteaba en su interior. Miradas de soslayo cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. De repente ambas miradas se cruzaron y el carmín tiño sus mejillas. Como si nada pasara, de a poco se fueron acercando. Yakaterina apoyó su mano sobre el mullido sillón. Y casi sin darte cuenta (o tal vez con toda la predeterminación) Edward puso la suya sobre la de ella. Sus cuerpos se tensaron, temblaron. Y a pesar de que todas aquellas sensaciones parecían ser peligrosas, afianzaron el agarre de sus manos. Ya no eran dos personas en mundos a parte, ahora compartían el mismo lugar. La mirada de él era tan intensa, que ella tuvo que desviar la mirada, sonrojada. Enamorada. Poco a poco, Edward bajo su rostro, buscando los labios Yakaterina. Y ambos se unieron en un beso, uno intenso, ajeno a toda fecha, a cualquier otra persona que estuviera por allí. Y cuando se separaron, un abrazo basto para que su lazo se hiciera más intenso. Para que así, la vida tuviera más dulzura.

* * *

Aquí esta este pequeño drabble, espero que les guste. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero hay muy poco de ellos. Quisiera escribir más de ellos en el futuro. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** El anillo.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Finlandia, Suecia.  
**Resumen:** Ahora solo quedaba pensar en el vestido de Novia.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre humano. No narro el proceso de la boda, solo la petición de Berwald.

* * *

Aquella no era la mejor manera de pasar San Valentín. Al menos eso pensaba Tino. Porque en la mente de Berwald todo era perfecto. La cena a la luz de la luna, la música suave, adecuada para una velada romántica, el anillo (para que finalmente consumaran su relación) y Tino.

La velada paso entre desencuentros y malentendidos. Cosas que aunque no se notaran, mortificaban a Berwald. Aunque para Tino (habiéndolo analizado más detenidamente) había sido divertido.

Finalmente el sueco tomo la mano de Tino, tomo confianza, y con la expresión más pacifica que pudo haber logrado, pronuncio lo que tantas veces había ensayado.

- ¿Qu´res s´r mi esp´sa?

La cara de Tino se volvió un poema. Y aunque alagado (y avergonzado) también estaba molesto. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que aclararle a Berwald que en su caso no se utilizaba el adjetivo de "esposa"?

Después de un buen regaño sobre ese tema del cambio de genero Berwald recibió la alegría más grande de su vida, en forma de dos simples palabras.

- Si quiero.

Los preparativos para la boda empezarían de inmediato. Ahora la única duda era ¿Qué tipo de vestido usaría Tino?

* * *

¿Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** El baile.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia.

**Resumen:** Porque siempre terminaba cediendo a las insistencias de Dinamarca.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Muy cursi.

* * *

Noruega se había encerrado en su casa bajo todos los candados posibles. El danés había estado muy extraño los últimos días. Más "meloso", por así decirlo. Y no quería hacerse ideas raras (aunque las tenia) sobre lo que planeaba Dinamarca. Pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría con su sonrisa idiota, gritando con su molesta voz y lo sacaría de la comodidad de su casa para llevarlo a la más inesperada situación. Y rogaba a todos los Dioses que conocía que no fuera así.

El día pasaba y la paranoia iba desapareciendo. Pero el era precavido, y definitivamente no bajaría la guardia.

Ya la tarde empezaba a tener matices rojizos cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era de Islandia. "Abre la puerta, estoy afuera" decía- ¿Y como no abrirle a su hermano menor?

Cuando abrió la puerta, en efecto ahí estaba Islandia con la mirada fija en el celular. Pero atrás de él estaba Dinamarca, con los brazos en jarras, y por supuesto, sonriendo. Fue entonces que Islandia miro a su hermano, como desinteresado y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho de que el danés lo acompañaba.

- Prometió fomentar el turismo a mi país –dijo como defendiéndose.

Noruega se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su hermano, pero se interpuso entre Dinamarca y la puerta.

- ¿A que has venido? –pregunto de golpe.

- He venido a invitarte a un baile por el día del amor y la amistad –le respondió muy emocionado.

- ¿Para que?, eso no tiene sentido –resoplo enfadado.

- Lo tiene, porque tu eres mi amigo-no… -pero antes de que el danés terminara su frase, Noruega lo golpeo fuertemente con el codo en el estomago.

- ¡No digas eso!, no somos… eso –grito sonrojado.

Noruega se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa y cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Dinamarca, pero este claro, era más fuerte y lo detuvo.

- ¡Vamos Noru no seas malo! –Dijo haciendo un puchero- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes!

Y después de largos minutos de "batalla" y una extraña (en verdad muy extraña) intervención de Islandia, Noruega termino aceptando.

Durante el baile, Noruega se quedo en una mesa, malhumorado, con los brazos cruzados. Pero Dinamarca había ido a bailar, a pesar del estado de animo del noruego, después de todo el había ido a eso.

El baile casi daba por concluido, así que empezaron a tocar melodías dulces, "románticas", y Dinamarca no quería bailar esas canciones con cualquiera, quería bailarlas con Noruega. Así que empezó a insistirle. Y cansado de las miradas de los otros sobre ellos, termino aceptando.

Bailaban muy juntos. Demasiado para el gusto de Noruega, quien poco a poco se sentía enajenado entre los brazos de Dinamarca. Se sentía bien y era agradable. Esas sensaciones que no le gustaba sentir con Dinamarca. Y él sabia aprovecharse de la situación. Casi por accidente, fue un simple roce, un beso, incitador, que llevo a muchos más. Noruega ya se sabia perdido y no hizo nada por intentar escapar de los brazos de Dinamarca.

Cuando la canción termino, ambos se vieron a los ojos, con algo que pudo haber sido solo deseo. No dijeron más, y entre besos y tropezones fueron a un lugar más romántico, para pasar a cosas más "acaloradas".

* * *

Sí, Dinamarca iba a decir Amigo-novio XD

Ya solo faltan un capitulo y la historia extra. Para los que ya están en San Valentín (por eso de la zona horaria) espero que se la hayan pasado super.

Quería que esta pareja fuera de los primeros capítulos, pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta esta tarde escuchando una canción, que decía algo así como "no me pidas que baile contigo", bueno gracias por sus comentarios!

Este Capitulo va dedicado a una amiga del messenger, Sunny!


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Perdón.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

**Resumen:** Porque ese día, también era un día para pedir perdón.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombre humano, algo OoC, muy fluffy, lo normal.

* * *

Eran un par de orgullosos. Siempre peleando. Sabían bien como lastimarse mutuamente, no por nada se conocían tan bien. Pero todo eso no era más que una fachada. Todos lo sabían, aunque ellos a penas lo sospechaban. Tras esa sarta de insultos (algunos fuertes, unos muy bobos), habían sentimientos muy profundos.

Principalmente era Alfred el que dejaba a un lado su soberbia, e intentaba que las cosas mejoraran. Pero Arthur había puesto tantas barreras a su alrededor para no volver a salir lastimado, que eso era realmente difícil.

Otras pocas, Arthur se acercaba a Alfred, como no queriendo la cosa, con el objetivo de que las cosas estuvieran en paz. Pero Alfred se hacia el desentendido, evitando el tema, sacando otros que la verdad no tenían importancia.

Era por eso que todo intento de acercamiento terminaba siendo un rotundo fracaso. Y todos veían como esas dos naciones, a pesar del lazo de amor tan fuerte que los unía, estaban cada vez más separados.

Pero Alfred decidió armarse de valor una vez más. Ya no buscando "algo más". Seria sincero y daría el primer paso. Porque San Valentín también era una oportunidad para pedir perdón, para empezar de cero.

Como siempre (o al menos eso pensó Arthur) había ido a reclamar su chocolate y su tarjeta de San Valentín. Ya estaba preparado, pero lo torturaría un rato primero. Sin embargo la expresión de Alfred era seria y decidida. Cosa que estremeció al de cejas pobladas. Pocas eran las veces que lo veía así, y esa cara siempre era acompañada por cosas muy malas. Cosas malas para él.

Contrario a cualquier mala noticia, las palabras de Alfred le quitaban un gran peso de encima. Los ojos se le aguaban de tanta felicidad. Y sin embargo no soltó una lágrima. No porque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, sino porque sentía que debía reservar esas lágrimas para algo más importante.

- … es divertido pelear contigo, algunas veces dices cosas que me hacen sentir mal, y mira que es difícil hacer sentir mal a un héroe –dijo sonriente, Arthur bufo- y se que yo también he dicho cosas hirientes, por todo eso, perdóname Arthur, aun hay muchas cosas que quiero decir, pero esto ya es bastante difícil de por si.

Arthur empezó a llorar, el norteamericano se tenso, ¿y ahora que hizo? Debía hacer algo para consolarlo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al inglés. Cuando estuvo frente a Arthur este también se puso en pie, y lo abrazo.

- Idiota, yo también lo siento –dijo Arthur contra el pecho de la nación más joven.

Alfred correspondió el abrazo. Se sabía perdonado, y era feliz. Era el primer paso para llegar a ese "algo más". Pero lo interesante con Arthur eran sus peleas. Pero eso no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

- Aunque no lamento haberme emancipado.

Y ahí van de nuevo.

* * *

Hoy quería subir el HolandaXBelgica, pero estuve escuchando en el radio muchos programas que decían "no solo le expreses amor a tu pareja, también a tus amigos y a tu familia, también es una buena época para pedir perdón", por eso se me ocurrió esta historia. Porque me encanta esta pareja, pero ellos no se llevan precisamente bien, por eso era importante pedir perdón.

Felicidades, espero que hayan tenido mucho amor, que se la hayan pasado bien con sus amigos, que también le hayan dicho a sus familias cuanto las quieren. Yo también los quiero por haber leído mis cursilerías.

Este va dedicado a mi querida amiga Julieta (aunque tu verdadero regalo aun no lo acabo, perdón) quien ha estado leyendo también y me ha dado sus opiniones.

Mañana el ultimo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** En leguaje de las flores.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Holanda y Bélgica.  
**Resumen:** En esos momentos ella no quería verlo, pero había otras formas de decir lo que sentía.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Incesto, muy cursi, OoC.

* * *

Todos lo tachaban de insensible. Y tal vez lo era, pero nunca con Bélgica. Aunque bueno, las cosas con ella tampoco eran fáciles. Parecía que algo (o alguien) ponía en su boca palabras que no quería decir, y siempre terminaban enojados. Más bien solo Bélgica. Holanda terminaba con un sentimiento enorme de culpabilidad… entre otras cosas.

Y había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero ese era uno de los días en los que su hermana no quería verlo ni en pintura. Pensó y pensó que hacer para que ella pudiera entender lo que el sentía sin que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Y finalmente encontró la manera. Había estado frente a el todo el tiempo, pero apenas lo había notado.

Bélgica había recibido un ramo de flores de su hermano. Por la furia que sentía hacia él en esos momentos, la invadió la tentación de tirarlo por ahí. Pero vio una carta entre el enorme ramo. La tomo entre sus manos trémulas. Tenía ansiedad por saber que decía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo.

Después de un rato de ir y venir con la carta entre las manos, por fin la abrió y empezó a leer.

Se que en estos momentos no me quieres escuchar, por eso, te diré con flores lo que con palabras no puedo. Con las azucenas te pido perdón por lo que he dicho y hecho que te ha lastimado. Nunca he querido hacerlo, eres muy importante para mí, no quiero verte herida, en ningún aspecto. Con el aroma de los jacintos te expreso mi cariño, uno que tal vez nunca te he demostrado, pero ten la certeza que siempre lo tendrás. Los tulipanes rojos, bueno, tú sabes lo que significan. Y aunque pocos, también están los tulipanes naranjas. Siempre me han gustado, más su significado es triste. Un amor sin esperanzas.

Ahora ya lo sabes ¿Qué me darás a mi? ¿De qué color será el tulipán que me regales?"

La de ojos verdes releyó la carta muchas veces y cada vez sus mejillas se coloreaban más de rojo. Observo el ramo sobre la mesita del comedor y paseo su mano sobre las fragantes flores. No es que necesitara pensar demasiado sobre cual flor escoger, pero el momento la había sobrecogido.

Corrió a su habitación a por su abrigo. Se vio en el espejo acomodándose un poco el cabello con las manos. Se dio golpecitos en las mejillas para espabilarse y de paso obtener un tono sonrosado en ellas. Corrió hacia el comedor, y tomo rápidamente un tulipán rojo. Iría a ver a su hermano. Ella también diría unas cuantas cosas con el leguaje de las flores.

* * *

Amo esta pareja (sí, díganme incestuosa), basado en el lenguaje de las flores, los botones de azucena significan perdón, los jacintos afecto, los tulipanes rojos son una declaración de amor y lo de los tulipanes naranjas viene en el fic mismo. En los fan arts, Holanda sale siempre con tulipanes naranjas, por eso puse que era su flor favorita, pero quien sabe. Por fin acabe, ahora me centrare en otras historias que tengo en mente. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, o solo leyeron.

Hasta otra.


End file.
